paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Weathers The Movie 2
There was a massive storm in Adventure Bay. The town was being blown around and damage had started to happen. The power was out and the whole town was dark. Outside the Lookout someone was walking bravely up the drive. Inside everyone was listening to the storm. Smoky and Rocky were looking outside. They could see Lightning and heard Thunder. Then they saw something and they both gasped. They saw 2 glowing eyes heading for the Lookout. Rocky: Hey Ryder. There's someone out there. Ryder got up to see. He just laughed. Ryder: I know who that is. He opened the door and that someone walked in dripping everywhere. Rex: Hey guys. Rex: You boys were scared weren't you? Rocky: No. Why would we? Smoky: Yeah. Rex and Ryder just laughed. They knew they were scared. Ryder: So you didn't stay at Katie's then. Rex: Nah. I knew I could make it. Took an hour but it was worth it. Chase: Why do you do all this Rex? Rex: I'm trained to do stuff that's harder than what I just did. Ryder got a towel and started drying Rex off. Rex: Thanks mate. Ryder: No problem. Rex's wife Ella went up to him. Ella: Your such a brave one. Gazza just grunted. He was jealous of Rex. Rex: Well I was born that way. Now where are my little trouble makers. Ella: Nowhere. At that moment, Rex pups jumped from under some pillows and landed on top of Rex. Rex: There you are! Scared of the storm? Scowler: Nah! But little runt Silvana is! Rex: No that's enough Scowler! Ella: I'll take care of you. Scowler: Oh no you won't! But Ella just picked him up by the collar. Scowler: Hey! Silvana: That's what you get for making fun of me! Everyone laughed. All but Scowler of course. The next day was bright and sunny! The town was being cleared up and things were looking good again. Rex and Ryder were busy checking around. Rex: I have never had a storm that big since Darwin 2014. Ryder: We haven't had a storm this big for a while now. Rex: I'll bet. Anyway, we better...... And with that Rex frozen. Golden Rex was talking to him in his head. Golden Rex: Rex. Danger is coming for you. You need to stay out of the forest. You'll be safe in town for the next 2 weeks. If you go into the forest. You will die........again. And you don't want that now do you. In 2 days time Zuma will tell you important info as he will meet the one who is after you. Oh and by the way, it's not Denton. It's someone you have never met before. Goodbye. Then Golden Rex made Rex snap awake again. Rex woke up in the real world and found himself lying on his back at Katie's. Rex: Where am I? Katie: Your okay Rex. But I don't know what caused you to do that. Rex: I do. And I'm not telling. Katie: Why? Rex: Reasons. Katie: Okay. Rex: Right. Better make the most of my time. It's what I could be a bit short of. Katie: What do you mean? You have years ahead of you. Rex: If I'm lucky. The next day things were back to normal in town. But Rex still had what Golden Rex said on his mind. Rex: I don't get it! Why is my life always in danger! Just then Zuma walked up. Zuma: Hey Rex dude! You look down. What's the matter? Rex: I might not be here much longer. I could be gone for good. Zuma: You don't mean your going back to Australia do you?! Rex: No. Worse. I could be dead within the week. Zuma: How. Rex: Golden Rex told me that someone is coming for me. Zuma: Golden Rex? Rex: You know. I told you and everyone else about him on Halloween. Zuma: Oh him! I know who you mean now. Anyway, so this someone is dangerous. Rex: Yes. And it's not Denton. Zuma: Really? Rex: Yeah. And he also said that I'm to stay out of the forest. If I go there, I will die. Zuma: I don't know. All this sounds weird, but I believe you dude. Rex: You most likely the only one who does. The day then came that Golden Rex had mentioned. The sun was setting in Adventure Bay. Zuma was walking up the hill to the Lookout. There was a bit of a breeze in the air. Suddenly out of the bush a German Shepherd appeared like a bolt of lightning. Zuma stopped as scared as anything. The Shepherd walked slowly up to him. Zuma tried to run away, But the Shepherd pinned him down. The Shepherd then spoke. ??????: Rex Weathers. Do you know this Officer? Zuma: Yeah. He's a friend of mine. ??????: Find Weathers for me! And tell him this message from Spiner! Tell him................death.......is coming straight for him! Say that to him! Zuma nodded with fear. The Shepherd then ran off. Zuma got up and raced to the Lookout! He birst in the door and landed on Rex. Rex: Zuma? What is it? Your acting like your Mother just got hit by the number 37 bus. Zuma: I met the one Godlen Rex was on about! It's all true! Chase: What is? Zuma: Your no longer safe Rex. Rocky: Can someone tell us what's going on? Zuma: He said death is come straight to you! All but Rex and Zuma: What is going on!!!! Rex: Cool it everyone! Zuma, come with me. Rex and Zuma went outside. Rex: Right. So what happened? Zuma: He pinned me down and told me to tell you that he's after you. Rex: Really? Zuma nodded. Rex: So what's his name? Zuma: Spiner. Rex then has a worried look on his face. He remembered something he had seen before. The day's went past quickly. Rex only spoke to Zuma. Rex: I've seen that name before. Zuma: Where? Rex: In the forest scratched on a tree branch. In big letters. Zuma: Dude. I can't believe this is going on. Rex: Me too. Zuma: I guess that's the trouble about being a high rank officer. Rex: Yeah. It is. Zuma: Bad guys want them dead. Rex: Yeah. Zuma: But your strong. You an beat him. Rex: I know. But it won't be easy. It may be my biggest task yet. Zuma: Who knows. Rex: Time. Time knows. Just hope that time is on our side. Zuma: Of course it is. Your the Master. Rex: Time is always running out though. Just can't take any chances. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Adventure Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Movies Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Chase787 Movie